


Stained Glass Eyes

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran (Voltron) - Freeform, Lance is the prince of the kingdom altea, M/M, There's Gonna Be Magic, a very little bit of kinkade and lance, and keith is an assassin contracted to kill him, and lance is going to fall in love with keith, and this whole thing will probably be long, but basically, but i will NOT abandon it, but not just kill him but to make lance fall in love with him and then kill him, but you can probably see where this is going, i don't know how frequently i will add to this, it's an epic fantasy au, its gonna be a running theme, keith is actually going to fall in love with lance, klance, tags will added as I go, they stare at eachother's eyes alot, though he's not exactly altean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: Lance is the youngest prince of Altea. Not much is expected of him by his family or friends but the people love him-- which makes him a target even if no one realized it. Keith is the Marmora assassin contracted to kill him. But in order to get close to the prince he needs to make Lance fall in love with him. When he actually gets close to Lance, though, he finds himself falling very, very hard for the kindest boy he's ever met and now he needs to find a way to keep Lance alive and safe.





	1. Your Mission, If You Choose to Accept It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting something here. I know it's short; it's something I plan on working on slowly in my spare time and just posting as I go, so I'm sorry if it's not edited too well. I'll leave some world-building notes and clarification at the bottom. I hope you enjoy!

Keith took his seat across from Kolivan’s desk in the heart of the Guild Chambers. It was a bit of a running joke that the assassins were part of a guild because in reality they had no organization beyond the thin ties that shared secrets kept taut. Keith had been an assassin with the guild since he was fifteen, and now, nearly twenty, he had risen in the ranks as stealthiest member after Kolivan himself. He’d never been seen, either by his victims or innocents passing by the crime scene as it was happening. The law wasn’t even aware that he existed: they had assumed that all the kills he’d racked up belonged to different people.

But now Kolivan was asking him to do the opposite: to be seen and not just by his mark, but by nearly every important person in the kingdom of Altea.

“You’re going to kill the youngest prince,” Kolivan met his eyes; the man believed you could someone’s soul if you looked in their eyes and if you were reading their soul you’d know if they lied to you or not. Keith didn’t quite believe it; magic was one thing, souls another completely.

“It’s going to be outside your comfort zone, but for the plan to go the way it’s supposed to you need to become a very public figure very quickly.We have a role for you to play already,” – he meant that they had already devised Keith’s backstory and gotten him the clothing and accreditation for his part; Keith had never done such a thing but Acxa had become a pro at shapeshifting without changing her face and often told him about what it was like. “You’ll be the landless heir to the sickly Duke of Aris. He’s an old man who never comes to court, and while you’re there he’ll pass away. You’re his third cousin, very distantly removed, but the actual heir to Aris will not be a problem. He’s never been to court and he never will be, now. While there you will seduce the youngest prince, make him fall absolutely in love with you, and one night, when I tell you the time is right, you will kill him and make it look like an accident. You will go into mourning and retreat, never to be heard from again.”

The youngest prince, Lance, was well loved by the people of Altea. His death would cause chaos, but it wouldn’t change much on the political ladder. Keith wanted to ask more but he held his tongue because he’d rather keep it in his mouth where it belonged.

“It should be easy enough,” Kolivan smiled a silver slice of moonlight. “Rumor has it he likes pretty dark-haired boys like you.”

Keith shared his own smile with Kolivan and left the room to prepare for his role.

…

Lance woke up next to the gorgeous guard from last night. He rolled over and saw that the sun was already low in the sky; it had been an all day nap, then. Veronica would not be happy. But then again, Veronica was never happy. His movement must have woken the guard. Kinkade he recalled the man’s name groggily. Kinkade had been a guard at the castle for a few weeks and Lance hadn’t been able to take his eyes of him, or his absolutely gorgeous and well-defined arms. He traced the man’s features lightly with a finger.

Kinkade blinked awake sleepily and shared a smile with his prince. They both knew it was a one-night situation between the two; there had been almost no talking beyond the typical soft foreplay and consent that Lance was known for and neither had gone into it expecting anything of the other except for the epic sex, which they had indeed had.

Lance helped Kinkade dress, and Kinkade helped Lance dress, although these tasks ended with the men naked again and in the sheets and covers of the bed as they picked up where they had left off early, early that morning. Again the sex was great, but then it really was time for them both to get dressed; Kinkade had duty to attend and Lance should really make an appearance with his family before someone, probably Veronica, came looking for him.

Kinkade bid Lance goodbye at the door with a gentle, nearly heart-breaking kiss, and left. Lance sighed as he leaned against his doorframe; his heart hurt. Not for Kinkade specifically, but because something, someone, was lacking in his life. He’d be the last to admit it, but he wanted a forever person he could cuddle with every night (and fuck every night) and not have to bid adieu to in the morning (or late afternoon, as it actually was getting closer and closer to supper time with every passing thought).

But even though he was prince Lance couldn’t exactly expect to get this, the thing he wanted most.

But good Goddess his heart nearly stopped that night when he saw a pair of lovely violet eyes at the supper table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, even though Lance is a prince of Altea he isn't actually Altean in the sense of the show. This is an epic fantasy world (the story is going to lean heavy on swords and sorcery as it continues) and everyone looks human unless said differently. Basically, there are three kingdoms: Altea, which is mostly peaceful; Galra, which has just had a horrible civil war that has left it in ruins and they need Altea's help; and Atlas (because I didn't want to call it earth but it's where the human characters come from) which is across the sea and not really a big part of the story (that could change, though). Keith is part of the Blade of Marmora, a group of assassins, led by Kolivan. Acxa and him are best friends in this story, or as close to best friends as you can get with someone who would happily slit your throat if paid enough.
> 
> The other paladins WILL appear as the story continues. I pretty much know where everyone is in my head. Thanks for reading!


	2. You Had Me at Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is so full of joy that people are already enjoying this little fic! It means so much. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter just as much!

Keith met the young prince’s eyes from across the large dining table. As a guest of the crown and just arrived he had been offered a seat by Prince Marco, who had been in the receiving room with his parents, the King and Queen, when Keith arrived. He’d already been introduced to Crown Prince Luis, Luis’ wife, Princess Lisa, and their two children, Princess Nadia and Prince Sylvio, and he’d measured the man to be a but cocky but competent and certainly in love with his family. And after they’d all seated Princess Rachel had come in, offered him a quiet hello, and taken her own place close to her mother’s side. The last princess, Veronica, had yet to make an appearance, but as soon as Prince Lance walked in the room he didn’t think he’d even have paid attention had she shown up. 

Lance was tall, with darker skin than Keith’s own, and clear blue eyes that Keith could see easily even at this distance. His brown hair was combed and pulled back and his clothes were of the finest make and all together he was a _very_ attractive person. But it was those eyes that Keith could not look away from. And then Lance _smiled_ and he had to rip his attention away because _damn it_ he couldn’t exactly start drooling.

“Lance!” Luis called; his children sprung from their chairs and ran towards their uncle, hugging him tightly. Lance laughed and _damn it again_ it was beautiful. “This is Keith of Aris; he’s come to visit the court for a while, get his toes wet before he needs to take over for his great uncle.”

Keith smiled and looked in the direction of Lance but dared not let himself focus on the man. He needed to gather his wits about him. He needed to kill him after all. That thought sobered him up and put him back in the proper state of mind and he was able to focus on Lance again, although he steadfastly refused to look him in the eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Lance said, sitting next to Keith. There was another spot empty between them, then Marco’s chair. At the head of the table the King and the Queen sat next to each other (no one sat at the foot of it; it would have been an insult). On the other end, across from him, sat Luis and his family and Rachel, next to her mother. It was an informal seating arrangement, Keith realized, done less by rank and more by comfort. They trusted him already because why wouldn’t they… he was pretending to be a lord-to-be of their very own kingdom. And of a place that mattered so little.

And indeed the conversation was one of calmness and relaxation as they enjoyed the meal. The missing princess never did show up but no one seemed concerned. They asked Keith about his time traveling from Aris. He told them it had taken an extra day because of the weather, which hadn’t been bad, but the rain had certainly slowed him none-the-less. They asked after his great-uncle. He told them that the man was doing as well as could be expected but had insisted his nephew finally spend some time around his peers.

Lance chatted the most, both with Keith about inane, but still pleasant, things, and also with the rest of his family.

“Not good with small talk?” Luis had asked with a smile while Lance was engaged with Marco in a debate about whether a certain dam needed repairs over another.

Keith shook his head, mouth full with some of the best venison he’d ever eaten.

“Court will definitely change that. We’re not as,” he made a movement with his arms that Keith could not interpret, “as the Galra are… or, were.” Luis looked genuinely upset about the state of the Galran kingdom. Keith only knew a little about the civil war that had raged there for the last two years, but one thing that was clear from those refugees he’d had the chance to watch, was that it had left every single citizen marked with death in one way or another. “Spending time with Lance will change that, too.”

Keith looked at the blue-eyed prince next to him and studied the man quietly. 

…

Lance noticed Keith staring at him and pulled away from Marco. The dam could wait; neither were in disrepair, yet.

Keith certainly was beautiful, with his shoulder-length, black hair slicked back, and red tunic. It had intricate black stitching tracing the sleeves. And the man had been speechless when Lance walked in the room—he’d certainly noticed that most.

But Keith was quiet. If he had lived in mostly isolation in that empty desert estate of Aris (a place Lance had never bothered to visit, except perhaps to pass through it once on his way somewhere else) he wouldn’t have been very social. In fact, Lance hadn’t realized that the heir to Aris was so young. He was struck by the most brilliant idea.

“Papà!”

The King turned his attention and smile to his youngest son.

“I think we should throw a ball!”

“You’re going to overwhelm our guest,” his Mamà smiled softly and took another sip of her wine.

“It’s not just going to be for Keith; we can throw it in honor of…” he stretched his mind for an idea of a holiday or event that was coming up.

“It could be for charity,” Luis offered. “Raise money from the gentry for the expansion on the People’s Library.”

The King assented.

Keith was, unsurprisingly, at a loss for words. “I… I would be honored Your Majesties.”

And Lance smiled, thinking there was probably a devilish gleam in his eyes as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more world-building notes!
> 
> (Actually this is less world-building and me feeling like a detective.)
> 
> So I think I've managed to figure out roughly how old, or at least the order in which they were born, of Lance and his siblings. I used stills from the show and info from the tie-in books to do the best I can. 
> 
> Oldest: Luis, who's married to Lisa, with two children, Nadia, the elder, and Sylvio.  
> Then: Marco  
> Veronica  
> Rachel (I debated A LOT about whether Veronica or Rachel was older but I'm gonna go with Veronica being older because Rachel and Lance look like they could be twins so I'm going to pretend they're Irish twins in this story)  
> Youngest: Lance.
> 
> For the sake of the story, and the fact that there are no canon names for his parents, the King and Queen are going to be called King and Queen of Papà and Mamà by everyone in the story. And Lance's grandparents that are mentioned in the show and books will be something along those lines as well. And again, I have no idea which side of his family his grandparents are meant to be on, but for the sake of this story they are going to be his mother's parents.
> 
> OK that's it for me today. Hopefully I'll have at least one more (finger's crossed for two more) chapter up before I go back to school.


	3. You Talking to Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith take a bath in a fountain together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has read and left kudos and comments! I appreciate it so much! Sorry for not having posted in a bit; I finally moved back into school (senior year, whoop!) and it's been crazy. I feel like I've been on and going for a week now and this is my first chance to sit back and write again. Haha time to start the cycle afresh tomorrow, yeah?
> 
> I also wanted to let you all know that I do have a tumblr @farbeyondtheuniverse https://farbeyondtheuniversethings.tumblr.com/ and I'd love it if you stopped by and said hi!
> 
> Now, please enjoy this new installment!

Keith already knew the layout of the castle thanks to both his training for this job and past jobs that required him to sneak around and kill lesser nobles or maids who knew too much, but he had to pretend like he didn’t, so taking advantage of the tour Prince Lance offered worked out well.

The youngest prince was good at his job. He took Keith through all the interesting bits, gave easy to follow directions to his room from each location, and when all the “boring parts” as he called them were out of the way, he asked where Keith wanted to go.

It was full evening now so Keith offered up the most romantic location he could imagine: “I want to see the stars,” he smiled shyly at the taller boy.

Lance’s smile was wide and as bright as those same stars and Keith was stuck staring at his eyes again, which were so bright and lovely. But Lance grabbed Keith’s arm, winding his own into the crook at his elbow, and pulled him along with him.

The stone hallways draped with old tapestries gave way to one of the most beautiful places in the world. Lance kicked off his shoes and waited patiently while Keith followed suit, unlacing his own boots very carefully. Besides wanting to look like a near-penniless landless Lord he wanted to make sure to disable the carefully concealed knives that were stored in the heals.

In the garden things were serene and Keith actually did lose his breath looking around. Lance led Keith, who kept craning his head as they walked, trying to take everything in, to the center of the garden and sat at the edge of the fountain. Lance kept his hand in Keith’s and Keith let himself enjoy the warmth.

He tilted his head back and took in the stars. Behind them he could see spires from the castle rising up as if they were trying to touch the sky itself. Around them trees, both domestic and foreign, grew proudly and in carefully determined places. The palace gardeners were world-renown for their gifted aesthetic designs and Keith appreciated them immensely. He’d sneaked through the poorly guarded gardens before but had never taken advantage of the beauty that was here.

Speaking of beauty, Keith turned his attention to the prince sitting next to him. Lance also had his head tipped back and was staring at the stars as if they were old friends.

…

Lance always talked a lot. When he was happy he overshared. When he and his family were hosting something he charmed. When he was nervous or scared he rambled. So of course, hand held comfortably by Keith, Lance rambled.

“Luis and my dad and I used to come out here a lot when I was younger and look at the stars. Dad knew all the names (but mom was the one who actually taught him, I think) but he let Luis and I make up the stories. That, there, that’s Silvan the Architect. But I didn’t know what an architect was, because I made up a story that Silvan was a little wolf pup. He was so carefree but also foolish and he let himself be captured by some hunters. But the hunter’s son saw the wolf pup and wanted a puppy so he begged his father to let him keep it. And his father said yes. But then the boy died tragically—I was always obsessed with death as a kid I was a bit weird that way—and the wolf pup was broken-hearted so he decided to go to ends of the earth and find a cure. He didn’t find a cure but he did find a way to become a human, so he did. And then he went and found the hunter and he was finally able to mourn the hunter’s son. And that’s that story…

“Oh, there’s the Great Owl! Actually Veronica was with us that time. She’s very flighty sometimes. I’m surprised she wasn’t at dinner actually. But I tried to make up a story about the Great Owl and Veronica had to ruin it. Or, not actually. I tease her a lot but she’s my favorite sibling (please don’t tell anyone else that). Anyway, she knew the real story, and that’s quite good but I think everyone knows that one…

“Aha! Yes, now _that’s_ the Queen of the Sky. Isn’t she beautiful? I thought it was my own mother, ha! But I’m glad it’s not because that is a very tragic story. The real one. Not the one Luis made up. His story was awesome! It was based on a game we had been playing earlier that day with Rachel and Veronica. They were the warrior queens of the great sea and Luis, Marco, and I were the savages from the northern ice flows. Actually, I’ve always wanted to visit the northern ice flows. Haven’t had the chance yet. But I studied the history of that land quite a bit a few years ago.

“Anyway, I’ve always loved the stars. I dream about flying among them, sometimes. But I offered to take you out here, huh? Can I ask you something, Keith?” and then Lance worried that was a far to heavy way to start a light-hearted question, but he barreled ahead. “What kind of places do you really like?”

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand a little bit and then worried about that. His nerves were on end just being in the vicinity of the violet-eyed boy.

“I like quiet places,” Keith answered softly.

Oh. Oh, right. Yeah, Lance should shut up, shouldn’t he then? Haha look at him the foolish kid who’d brought his newest crush out to the loveliest, quietest (maybe except the library) part of the castle and then gone on to ruin it by talking about the stupid stars and stupid stories form his childhood. Lance let go of Keith’s hand and Keith shifted to sit up and look at him.

And then Keith blushed! It was red from his cheeks down his neck and Lance realized it was just as cute as the rest of him.

“I-I mean I like the places like this. Where it’s quiet because of nature. But-but please don’t stop talking! I didn’t mean to insult you, your highness.”

“No, ah,” Lance realized he was probably blushing, too. “I can shut up, really.”

“Please don’t. I liked listening to you talk. Please don’t shut up,” and then Keith tried to reach out to Lance or something like that, Lance wasn’t quite sure, but he lost his balance and tipped into the water with a splash.

First of all, Lance was absolutely charmed that Keith liked listening to him. Second of all, he was absolutely charmed when Keith resurfaced looking a bit like a feral cat, and then pulled Lance—who was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes—into the fountain with him.

The two boys splashed in the water under the stars and when they finally got out to dry off they were holding hands again.


	4. Dance While You can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Veronica finally makes an appearance! And more Kinkade, yay!
> 
> Also, I recently posted a one-shot klangst story that involves time-travel and heaps of sadness with a dash of pining. It's called Saudade and I'm quite pleased with it; if you're interested please check it out (but also, make sure that you notice the TW because it does involve suicide in the story).
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter!

Keith woke early to the sound of someone shifting outside his door. He narrowed his eyes and sprung from the plush bed silently. His feet were bare, and he wore little more than a sleeping tunic and his underwear, which wasn’t ideal for protection but certainly made it easy for him to move. His blade was strapped beneath the bed while he slept—people expected assassins to keep their blades under their pillows but only fools risked cutting their hands in the night. How useful was an assassin with a damaged hand? Not very.

Back to the wall he listened as close to the door as he dared get. He was positioned so that if it was forced open he’d be able to strike immediately and not be crushed by anything. He crouched enough to keep his footing and balance but low enough that anyone coming in swinging for his head would miss and, hopefully, get their weapon stuck in the wall. He waited, tense. 

And then he thought about it, instincts settling. The noise outside had been someone moving, and while there was a shadow there now, it was off to the side and seeming to not go anywhere. Whoever was out there was standing still. Plus, Keith was in the palace. If Marmora was going to send an assassin they wouldn’t send one for him and they wouldn’t have been heard even if they had come for him. A lesser assassin might make the mistake of making noise, but they wouldn’t just stand there.

But a certain blue-eyed prince could be standing out there…

Only one way to find out. Keith stood, hid his knife behind the handle of the door, and pushed gently. The lock unclicked and he poked his head into the hallway. His curiosity was met by a serious looking guard.

A guard outside his door. Did that mean someone was suspicious of him…?

“Hello…” Keith let the word hang there.

“Master Aris,” the guard nodded in greeting. “I’m here to assist you in finding your way around. 

Keith smiled, thanked the man for being there, and promised he’d be out in a moment after he prepared for the day, but as soon as the door closed behind him Keith was frowning. Yeah, a servant could easily do that. A guard meant that they were keeping an eye on him or protecting him and he really doubted it was the latter. He was careful not to lock the door because that would make an audible noise and he didn’t want to raise suspicion. He’d have to figure something out for the night time but during the day he wasn’t concerned; he kept his knife on him and that wouldn’t be that unusual for a lordling considering it looked decorative.

While he dressed (he only had two spare sets of clothing, making that three total, and would probably have to steal more) he thought about the night before. He’d arrived to his room late and very, very wet. But he had to admit that spending time with Prince Lance was easy. Even as he worked on manipulating the man he couldn’t help but enjoy the natural chemistry between the two of them. (Keith wouldn’t let himself dwell on what that meant exactly.)

Ready for the day he entered the hall and stuck his hand out to shake with the guard who looked surprised by the gesture. It never hurt to make friends with the staff. Particularly the staff that knew how to use swords.

“What’s your name, sir?” Keith asked.

“Ryan Kinkade, Master Aris.”

Keith cringed. “Please… just Keith. Or, if you need to be more formal… no, actually, just Keith, please. I’m not master of anything just yet.”

Ryan Kinkade didn’t smile but something shifted in his eyes that Keith thought might be for his favor.

“Where would you like to go, Keith?”

Keith scratched the back of his neck; it was early so breakfast was probably in order. He said as much and Ryan began leading the way to the smaller dining room.

Rarely did Keith have so much time on his hands. None of his prior assignments had been this drawn-out nor this open-ended. Kolivan hadn’t really given him a hard and fast completion date and while he was trying to work fast you could only work so fast on someone’s heart. He’d need to find something to keep him busy besides chasing Lance around because that didn’t really seem like a natural thing for a visiting courtier to do… what was the normal thing? 

His line of thought ended there because he was suddenly in the smaller dining room and he wasn’t alone.

…

Lance’s face lit up when he saw Keith enter, following Kinkade. Lance winked at the handsome guard who smiled gently at the young prince. He bowed himself out of the room. Keith looked utterly surprised to see Lance there.

“Who are you?” Veronica had to ruin the moment.

Lance turned to his sister and pouted. “Veronica, this is Lord Keith of Aris.”

She eyes the violet-eyed man up and down. “The Lord of Aris is an old man.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Yes, we know that, but Keith _will_ be the Lord of Aris.”

Veronica continued to cut into Keith with her gaze so Lance stood up and pulled out the chair next to him for Keith. Keith looked utterly surprised but sat.

“Ignore her,” Lance sat again and pushed himself into Veronica’s line of sight. He felt her gaze drift off as she turned her attention back to her food. “This is my sister, Veronica. 

Keith’s eyes shot open and he stood up quickly nearly knocking something down. He bowed as best he could, halfway bent over the table and trying not to bother anything there.

“Your Highness,” the shy boy choked out.

Lance and Veronica burst into laughter at once. Lance was going at it so hard he could barely catch his breath. Veronica had to steady herself against the table to stop from falling off her chair she was practically dying from it. Keith turned beet red and sat down slowly before, seeing how much the royal siblings were enjoying his moment of absolute ridiculousness, he started laughing with them.

Lance’s heart leapt at that smile.

After things calmed down and everyone was able to eat again they all dug in.

“I’ve noticed,” Keith said after polishing off more bacon than a dog would, “That you don’t seem to employ servants. Or at least, I assumed there would be more.”

Lance nodded, “Certainly we employ a lot of people, but only where needed in the castle. It’s more helpful to hire people to build or mend or heal within the communities rather than here where only the already abled can use them. 

Veronica was busy reading something and didn’t say anything. 

“Brilliant,” Keith said.

Lance watched him eat, which he realized was probably a very creepy thing to do, and then started rambling. He told Keith about the sorts of policies he helped with; even though he had little power as the youngest of the royal prince’s he was able to help push through the things that mattered most to him. Keith listened raptly. Being from so far away he probably hadn’t benefited much directly from the policies, but perhaps indirectly? Lance made it a mental note to ask about a few things later.

“By the way,” he said, trying to make it sound completely offhand and not like he had any ulterior motives at all, “How well can you dance?”

“Dance?”

“Yes, Keith, you know, with your hands and feet and hips and such? At a party? At a ball, such as the one we’re planning having in your honor? Or, in the honor of charity, but mostly for you?”

Keith paled and Lance grinned.

“Oh, yes, well, I… um, I can dance a little?”

“Didn’t think so, my friend. So I’ve asked the royal dancing tutor to come in today, and for every day leading up. Once you get the hang of it I think my niece and nephew will end up joining you for a bit.”

Keith looked like he was at absolute loss of words and Veronica chuckled upon seeing his expression.

“Thank you?” he choked out finally.

“It’s no problem, of course. Can’t have you standing in the corner. I’m certain everyone will want to dance with you and I wouldn’t want to disappoint the ladies.”

Keith looked him dead in the eye like a challenge and said, “I’ll make sure to save a dance for you, Prince.”

Lance could have died and been happy in that moment.


	5. There Is No "Try"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns to dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah so it's been a while... *waves* Hi everyone! School has been kicking my ass (senior year and all that) and my car recently died (hopefully not for good but it was a really bad time for it to go... it's in the shop currently) and I drove four hours both ways to see a production of In the Heights (AND IT WAS SO GOOD). Anyway, I've finally had the chance to sit down again and write this some more. It's not my favorite chapter but we're getting into some cute stuff in the next couple chapters... which, hopefully I'll write sooner than later.
> 
> Once again: Thank you! For all the kudos and comments! I love them they make me so happy (particularly comments because then I get to interact with you!)!
> 
> Hope this chapter finds you well! (and less stressed than I).

Of all the skills Keith had racked up over his years with the Blade dancing was not one of them. Ryan had led him to the dance studio and then ducked out, and Veronica had spirited Lance away somewhere, so Keith was completely alone with the oddest man he’d ever had the chance to meet.

Coran had, apparently, been the dance instructor at the castle since the king had been a boy. He was surprisingly young looking, though. Keith thought it might be because of his bright orange hair and fit physique. If dancing made you look that young at his age… well, Keith would certainly be an apt student. He wasn’t a vain person typically, but still.

Coran started him off with some easy steps to remember.

“Very light on your feet; you’re either a natural or you’ve worked with a sword before,” he said eyeing Keith carefully.

“I know some swordplay… It was a little bit of a hobby,” he lied carefully.

Coran nodded, “We can use this to your advantage." 

While it started off easy it was less than an hour into it when Keith was panting and sweating; muscles he wasn’t used to moving certain ways were having new motions drilled into them with repetitive trials. And Coran wouldn’t shut up. It was cute when Lance rambled, partly because Lance was a good talker, but the dance instructor kept dropping names and telling stories that made absolutely no sense without context. Half of it was gossip, half of it was nostalgia, and half of it was actually practical advice, Keith was certain, if he could understand it.

When Coran finally let him go Keith stumbled into the hall, legs feeling like jelly. Ryan was still there and he let the guard take him back to his room.

Keith eyed the bed but he didn’t want to ruin it and it was still early in the day. He washed himself again and had to change clothing. He could go wandering under the pretense of exploring and keep an eye out for Lance while he went. It was something to do, at least.

He dismissed Ryan—how odd that he could dismiss someone?—and the soldier actually obeyed, taking his leave and promising he would be back the next morning unless he was sent for. Still a spy, Keith was fairly certain.

Keith’s instincts were screaming at him to stay hidden and his legs were screaming at him to sit down but he held his chin high and tried to memorize his way around the castle. He knew a lot of it from schematics and the few times he’d been there before but he’d never really walked the length of it and seen first hand how it was run. And he had certainly never taken the time to stop and appreciate the art that decorated the walls. There were vivid tapestries and oil paintings and some of the windows were delicately worked stained glass that seemed to drip color and life.

He wandered and wandered, smiling and ducking his head whenever he saw someone he didn’t know, but there was no sign of Lance. With the day finally waning and a good idea of where everything was—he’d stopped in the kitchens for an afternoon dinner—he decided to head to his room, freshen up, and see if he could find Lance at supper.

But Lance was like a lost sock: he appeared where you least expected after you stopped looking. And now he was laying on Keith’s bed, legs draped over the side. He rolled over when he heard Keith come in and had a wide smile on.

“Would you like to see the city proper, tonight?”

“My Prince!?” Keith was actually taken aback, and it wasn’t just his character that made the reaction so convincing. 

Lance laughed, delighted. “Sorry, yeah, I’ve probably overstepped myself, huh? I didn’t mean to frighten you; I came here looking for you but you weren’t here and neither was Kinkade so I decided to stay awhile and I was sorta napping… haha messed up your bed on accident. But I thought, since you’ve had a full day at this stuffy place, that you might want to go out tonight. Or not! But the city is lovely! And it’s nice weather this time of year… though Aris has some pretty good weather; dry heat, though, right? Anyway, supper? With me?? In the city?”

Keith smiled shyly, letting the Lord of Aris persona step into his shoes completely.

“Supper with you, your highness?” he asked. “I would love to see the city with you. I’ve heard great things about how beautiful it is at night.”

And Lance blushed from his chin to the tips of his ears.


	6. With Enough Courage, You Can Do Without a Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes Keith on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating this again! Blame school for it taking so long. And it's a long chapter! Actually, expect most chapters to be this long for the next several installments. I finally outlined the first emotional beat of the story (and most of the first arc) in much more detail and I have a much better writing plan for this story. I'm really happy to be back writing it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Keith took his time to look at everything on the carriage ride into the city proper. Lance was sitting across from him and enjoying his own view of Keith’s perfect awe.

It had been a boring day of sitting through meetings where he had little to no voice—being the youngest prince he was certainly important but not typically in meetings with his father or eldest brother present—and then napping on Keith’s bed. Which, thinking back on it, probably was a bit rude since it was meant to be a private space for Keith and not privileged strangers to just show up on…

Lance raps against the roof of the carriage to signal that he’d like to be let off with Keith. The carriage pulls off to the side and Keith meets his gaze, eyes sparkling. They dismount and Kinkade and Griffin—another member of the guard, though one Lance certainly hasn’t slept with—follow the two of them from a distance as they begin meandering in the downtown.

Keith was dressed as well as a poor lord could be expected to be dressed and Lance wasn’t planning to be outed as a prince tonight by the general public so he had dressed down as well. They both looked rich, but not like royalty. Lance had to stop himself from linking his arm with Keith’s but was hoping by the end of the night it might be feasible… if not something more.

“What have you got in mind for tonight, my Prince?” Keith asked softly.

Lance cringed inwardly but kept his smile in place; “No need to call me that, Keith. To you, I’m Lance.”

“Okay, Lance,” Keith said his name slowly as if he were relishing the way it sounded. Or maybe that was just Lance’s imagination, because he certainly was relishing the way it sounded when it came out of that mouth.

Focus, Lance, focus.

“You’ve been particularly quiet on the ride over,” Keith teased.

A laugh, “I was letting you take it all in. It’s a beautiful city, isn’t it? Very clean.” Clean? Why the hell would he use the waste management as a talking point?

“It’s gorgeous. Are all areas this clean?”

“We’re working on it. But, no business right now, okay? It’s been a day of business.”

Lance took Keith to a humble restaurant. It was a block away from the main canal (which he just couldn’t wait to show Keith) and served pasta from the far reaches of the kingdom. As far as he knew Aris was not known for their grains so he was hoping that it would be a new treat.

They were seated immediately in a private corner, candles in the middle of the table casting a warm glow. Lance blushed realizing how very much like a date this looked and while he was thinking about it that way he wasn’t sure how Keith would take the implication.

So he started running his mouth, it’s what he was good at.

He told Keith all about the different pasta’s on the menu, running through a basic history of each, what went well with what sauce, what wine, how his family liked their pasta, which ones were most popular during which seasons, which ones were harder to make because there were bandits attacking caravans in the east now, which—

“Which dish is your favorite?” Keith butted in. He’d never taken his eyes of Lance; he’d not even looked at the menu, Lance was sure.

And Lance was stumped because as sure as he had chosen this restaurant because it was one of his favorites and he also thought Keith would enjoy it he couldn’t vocalize a favorite. So he glanced down at the menu, saw the first thing, and blurted it out: “Bucatini and vodka sauce.”

“Alright,” Keith pushed his menu away, “Then that’s what I’ll get.”

“Was I rambling again?”

“Oh! No, keep talking, sorry, I just want to make sure we don’t forget to order. Wow, no, that sounded bad. Take your time, please, Lance.”

And damn, hearing Keith say his name again short-circuited his brain again. The waiter came by and took their order (Keith ordered for them both, getting two of the same thing, because Lance was groping for words).

“I’m bad company, huh?” Lance finally said, deflating a bit as he did so. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Keith was confused, or, at least, he pretended to be. Lance supposed that if he really was bad company Keith would be trying to be polite. No one else had tripped Lance up like this in his whole life. He’d always taken charge, made the first move, had a good time, and then moved on.

“Lance,”—

And there was Keith saying his name again; it was still doing things to him—

“I’m not the best conversationalist… That’s one of the reasons I’m here, you know. To try and become a better people person; a proper Lord. So this stunting conversation is, if anything, my own fault. Ask me anything you’d like; I’ll try and keep it up.”

Lance took the out, mostly because he wanted to hear about Keith, and he, too, apparently needed to work on his conversation skills.

“What’s Aris like?”

Keith scrunched up his face, “Anything but that. I’m glad to be out of that place.”

But then he did start telling Lance about it. It was a pretty impersonal description of the place and Lance could immediately tell that Keith had been bored there, or, at least, found it boring. So he cut in, “Okay, okay, tell me about growing up.”

Keith was a pause as he thought about it. And then he started telling Lance all about his childhood growing up knowing he was going to be heir but wanting to be a ruffian pirate.

They kept the conversation up, trading childhood tales, even as the waiter brought the food and they devoured it (it was really good pasta and Keith looked like he was ready to moan around his fork—the idea of which made some heat pool in Lance’s stomach). Supper went by quickly but neither was paying much attention as the time continued to pass, so engrossed were they in each other’s stories.

Eventually Lance pulled Keith out of the restaurant and was taking him to the canal when Keith slipped his hand into Lance’s. It was a firm and comfortable grip and Lance’s heart fluttered. Keith didn’t seem to think it was much a big deal because when Lance looked at him Keith was taken with the city again.

It really was beautiful. Some of the buildings reached high into the sky, with five or six floors, and in the downtown most of them had glass windows. Torches and lamps were starting to be replaced by the new alchemical lights Lance had commissioned last year from the Alchemy Guild and it helped keep the sky clear and the path lit. Other people hurried about, some with shopping others on dates, but it didn’t feel crowded. And it really was clean: the downtown had been the first area where the new waste management program had been put into effect and it had led to the closing of the garbage tunnels and a cleaner water supply and canal system.

Speaking of, Lance pulled Keith, hands still linked, up to the railing so that they could look at the canal together. It was wide enough for two large ships to sail abreast and currently had several smaller ones meandering down it. Under the stars that were starting to peek out from above the water glittered.

He expected Keith to be watching it with those same wide-eyes he’d been watching everything but he seemed to be only half paying attention. In fact, he seemed rather jumpy and anxious now. And not in the “I want to get back and bang you in the first closet we see” kind of way, which was what Lance himself had been veering towards himself.

“Everything alright, darling?” Lance let the pet name slip out to gauge for a reaction.

And there was none. Perhaps he hadn’t heard that bit. Which might be just as embarrassing. How had the night started to derail? Lance had been telling Keith about the city once they left the restaurant but he hadn’t really been rambling, had he?

“I’m fine. It’s all good.” But Keith was clearly distracted.

Lance brought him to another, smaller canal, where some of his favorite shops (closed at this hour) were located. The area was still lit up in a lovely way, but Keith never really engaged in the evening again, always seeming half a step away in his mind.

He was trying, Lance could tell. But it wasn’t the same kind of trying as in the restaurant.

“I’m tired,” Lance abruptly said, cutting off his own story about the first time he’d snuck out of the castle alone. “Shall we head back?”

He nodded towards Kinkade and Griffin, who had remained the proper distance the entire time. In fact, being so caught up in Keith, he’d almost forgotten they were there. But now Kinkade stepped away to find a carriage that would take them home.

The ride back to the castle was in silence and not the same silence as the ride out.

But perhaps Lance was reading the situation completely wrong. Perhaps it was the good type of anxiety and Keith was just hard to interpret? Lance walked Keith back to his room and tried to catch the other boys eyes to indicate he wanted to maybe kiss him goodnight.

But Keith, upon meeting Lance’s gaze, smiled (though it was genuine) and said “Good night, my Prince,” softly, before his door clicked behind him.

Lance smiled to the closed door. Ah, yes, well. This was not how he had planned the night to end, if the lube in his pocket was anything to go by.

Perhaps he could still salvage it? He made his way through the halls trying to tell himself he wasn’t hurt by Keith’s refusal—hell, it wasn’t even a refusal, Lance was just being sensitive. So Lance was trying to convince himself he wasn’t hurt in the least and that he could still have a good time tonight.

Which is how he ended up knocking on Nyma’s door, a devious smile written across his face. She opened it in a thin night robe and invited him.


End file.
